Backwards
by lynne1923
Summary: Everything is different. People go, people stay. What happened? Was it a good or bad thing that this happened? Rated T for now could change for blood shed. Pairing Sakura and Sasuke
1. Prolouge: cute and disaster

Backwards

++++++++ Prolouge : Cute & Disaster +++++++

***** Sasuke's pov******

"Alright class. Have a good day" our teacher yelled as my classmates ran out the door. I got up from my seat and stuffed my books in my backpack and took off to my clan heritage park ( a name I made up for where Sasuke lived before the Uchiha manicure). Today was big brother Itachi's birthday and there was going to be a big party. I definitely wasn't going to miss it. I slowed down to take a breath and then my stomach twisted with fear and guilt. Something was wrong and I just couldn't figure it out. I looked around at the dark sky over head and sat down day dreaming about being stronger than my older brother. I heard faint sobs to my left and I looked through the trees. I stood up and walked toward the sobs. I stood close to a road and looked around. In the corner of my eye I spotted pink. I looked in the direction to see a small girl with pink hair crying.

"Why are you crying?" Came a voice of a girl walking up to the pink haired girl. It was Ino Yamanaki, one of my classmates. The pink haired girl looked up and I recognized her as a classmate but I didn't know her name. She never spoke and was never called on to answer a question.

"ok then what is your name?" Ino smiled.

"SSSSAkura…HHaruno." The girl studdered.

"Hi Sakura my name is Ino" I just remembered the party and took off running. I ran through the trees till I came to a gate with the Uchiha sign on it. I suddenly stopped. I heard no birds what so ever. No one single chirp. My stomach twisted. I slowly started to walk through the heritage park toward my home. I turned a corner into the market area and froze. There all the way down the stretch of food stores where dead bodies…. Piles and piles of dead bodies. All had the Uchiha sign on their shirts. The market stores where trashed with food thrown everywhere and broken windows and doors. I looked at the bodies. All the bodies where punctured with knives. I ran through the market dodging bodies and took off as fast as I could toward my house. After running for about 15 minutes I came to my house. I ran down the side walk and into a path that lead up to the door. I stopped at the door and slid it open. I took my shoes off to be polite and ran down the hall way and I stopped at two wooden sliding doors. I slid the doors open to reveal a second hall way with 4 more doors that lead to my room, my brother's room, my mother and father's room, and the kitchen and dining room. The hall way was decorated and there was a banner hanging above my brother's room door that said "Happy Birthday" it was handmade by me. The door was cracked open. I slowly walked to the door. Once I got there a chill ran down my spine. I stood there debating whether to open the door. What would be in there? Was the question that popped into my head immediately. I slid the door open and stepped in hopping to see many of my brother's friends and family in there. Within 5 seconds 5 star Shudiken landed right in front of me stuck in the floor. I looked up to see a figure in the shadows and two more bodies lying on the floor thoughts slit. I gasped.

"Mom. Dad" I took a step but a star Shudiken wizz past me cutting me in the arm before hitting the door behind me. My hand shot up and gripped the cut. I fell to my knees in pain. I looked up to see the figure step out of the shadows.

"BBBrother" I studdered eyes wide. He wore his anbu outfit. I took my hand off of the cut and reached for my brother. His eyes narrowed. He stood right in front of my parent's bodies. He thrusted his sword into my mother's back and it went straight into my father's chest.

"WWhy?"

"Foolish little brother you wouldn't understand." A heard a whoosh and I instantly looked up to find him gone. I stood up and turned and ran out the door. I ran down the hall and out the house. I didn't bother putting my shoes on. I ran back through the market and to the front gate. Pain shot through my back as something pierced my back. I stumbled and fell flat on my face. Dozens of Shudiken slashed my skin when I tried to stand once again. I fell again and waited for the final blow.

"UGH" "Who wa- UGH" " Ahhhhh- UGH" I heard three bodies hit the floor with a big thump against my ear. I blanked out and everything went black.

++++++++ 15 minutes later+++++++

" I FOUND AND ALIVE ONE" someone yelled. The voice was familiar but I couldn't make it out.

"We have to get him to th-" I didn't hear the rest. I just blanked out.

++++++++ 3 days later +++++++++

" He is waking up" I heard a voice from the right. I slowly opened my eyes into small slits so I could barly see.

"Hey honey a how are you feeling. You gave us quite the scare. He get some sleep and when you wake up there will be some food here for you." I nodded and surrendered to sleep.

++++++ the next day+++++++

My eyes slowly opened and I looked at the ceiling remembering all that had happened. My fist clenched and my jaw tightened. There was a knock on the door. The door opened revealing a nurse with dull pink hair and white highlights. She saw me awake and her eyes brightened.

"Ah you're awake. Thank goodness. Here is your food. My name is Dana Haruno." She smiled. She set the food on my bed and sat down in the seat next to my bed. I grabbed the food and stuffed it in my mouth. She laughed and I blushed.

" I will be your nurse until you get out alright Sasuke" I nodded. " if you need an-" someone knocked on the door. " oh um one minute please Sasuke." " Come in" The door opened and all I saw was a flash of pink.

"MOMMY" came a loud squeal. I looked at Nurse Haruno to see the small girl that I had seen crying in the forest the night before the massacre. She wore a blue t-shirt with a read long sleeve shirt under it. she had a purple skirt and blue sandals. She had a little red ribbon in her hair and her bangs where pulled to the sides of her face showing her forehead and face. Her emerald green eyes where much brighter than ever and she had a big grin on her face. She looked over at me and her face went bright red and she became shy.

"*sigh* honey what have I told you about interrupting me when I am working." Her face fell.

"Sorry mommy" her mother sighed.

"go play with Ino. I will be done in 3 hours." Her face brightened.

"ok bye mommy" she ran out of the room and Nurse Haruno looked at me.

"just call if you need anything." She said standing up. I nodded and yawned. I laid down and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: I hate tests

+++++ Chapter 1: I hate tests +++++++

**** Sasuke's pov******

I opened the door and walked into the room. I walked down the row and stopped at the third row from the bottom. I took a seat and stared at the wall. Within about 7 minutes my classmates came pooring in.

"hahahaha I beat you again S-A-K-U-R-A" came an annoying female voice from the door. I didn't bother to look back. I just stared at the wall.

" No you didn't. I totally beat you Ino-pig" came a familiar voice. My eyes narrowed. I heard foot steps that stopped at my row.

"Excuse me Naruto may I please get past you?" Sakura Haruno said.

"YOU'RE no sitting next to MY Sasuke." Came a variety of voices from the girls in my class.

"Move this is my seat."

"No its MINE"

"Shut up and MOVE"

**THUMP**

This caught my attention.

****** Sakura's pov*******

" Move this is my seat" a girl with long brown hair said pushing her way to the seat in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"No its MINE"

"Shut up and MOVE" I felt two hands push my side and I fell hitting the floor.

**THUMP**

Tears ran down the sides of my face. I looked up and sucked in a deep breath. Sasuke Uchiha was looking at me. I stood up and whipped the tears from my eyes. I looked at the seat I was going to sit in. I was taken by a girl with short blond hair. She was staring at him. I sighed and took the seat right in front of Naruto.

***** Sasuke's pov*******

I watched her sit in the seat in front of Naruto.

"Alright everyone take your seats…NOW" Master Iruka yelled. They all took their seats. "Alright I will be splitting you up into 3 man squads."

"I hope I'm with you Sasuke-kun" The girl next to me said snaking her arms through mine. My eyes twitched. I yanked my arm away and she pouted.

"OK Squad 1 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga."

++++++ 5 squads later ++++++

" Squad 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed the girls. I saw Sakura glance at me blushing.

"Damn" I heard Naruto whisper. I chuckled and the girl next to me squealed.

++++++ 15 minutes later+++++++

"UGH what is taking our Sensei so long"

"Shut up Naruto"

I rolled my eyes. Naruto walked up to the black board and took the chock eraser. He moved a chair near the door. He slid the door open just enough to hold the eraser in between the door and the door frame. " _A ninja would never fall for that"_ I thought. Naruto walked up and leaned on the desk next to Sakura. The door slid open and the eraser fell right on the man's head. He had white spiky hair and a head band covering his left eye. My sweat dropped. " _Are you kidding me. He is our Sensei_." I thought. Naruto laughed his head of and the man blinked while looking at Naruto.

"Well what a nice trick. I didn't even see it….*sigh* I can tell this is going to be a troublesome group." He murmured. Sakura glared at him. We watched as he put the eraser away and turned to us.

"Alright follow me so we can get to know each other." He said. With a smirk under her mask. We followed him to the roof. Our sensei leaned against the railing and we sat on the steps. I sat on the top set. Naruto sat on my left on the last step and Sakura to my right on the second step.

"Alright why don't we introduce ourselves?" He said. He looked at Sakura

"Why don't you give us and example Sensei." She replied. He sighed.

"Hello my name is Kakashi Hataki. My interests are none of your business along with my dislikes. My hobby is reading." Sakura's eye twitched. "why don't you tell us a little about your family aswell." Kakashi said. " Ladies first"

" my name is Sakura Haruno. I like flowers and I hate snakes. My hobby is solving puzzles…. I have no family…" I looked at Sakura Stunned.

"Wait what about your mother ummmm…. Doctor Haruno" Naruto said. Sakura's eyes saddened.

"About 6 or 7 years ago the last Haruno house was burned down…." " I was the only one who was able to get out." Sakura finished.

" Her mother was not killed by the fire but by a man who attacked both her and Sakura" Kakashi informed us. I looked at Sakura. She was doing her best to not cry. I felt a pull in my stomach.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes and I hate a certain someone. My hobby is training. I don't have a family." I stated.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen dn I don't like people who betray their friends and family." I narrowed my eyes. " My hobby is eating ramen. My father is the fouth Hokage… and my mom is dead." Naruto said.

"Alright go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow I expect you at the training grounds by 9:00 don't be late and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said disappearing. I watched Sakura walk away.

"Damn I didn't know she didn't have a family anymore." Naruto said standing next to me aswell as watching her walk away. I stood.

" Me neither…..i remember her mom taking care of me after the Massacre." I said walking away.

"Hey Sasuke. wait." I stopped and looked at him with blank eyes.

"Let's make a deal" he said. I blinked and looked at him curiously.

"what kind of deal." I asked raising an eye brow.

"To always protect Sakura and keep her happy….it hurts to see her like this." He said I blinked and thought about it. I continued walking away.

"So you're not going to protect her?" Naruto asked. I stopped

"I didn't say no did I" I said. I looked back at Naruto. He grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I put my hand up waving bye and walked away.

++++++ Kurenai's Pov+++++++

I watched her kick rocks while walking home. I had thought about taking her in but I never went through with it. "_I'll find a way to train her_." I thought.

" Kurenai Sensei" little Hinata called.

++++++ Sakura's pov+++++++++++

I walked through the door of my apartment. I packed my bag and went to the kitchen. I grabbed some ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion, and bread. I was half way done with my sandwich when I spotted Sasuke training. I quickly finished my sandwich and grabbed a tomato. I walked outside and toward the training grounds with my sandwich in my left hand and a tomato in my right. When I got close enough I threw the tomato at Sasuke. He caught it without looking and turned to me. He looked at me then to the tomato then back at me again. He walked up to me and sat down in front of me. He took a bite and I sat down. I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Thanks" he said. I nodded and kept eating.

"When did it happen?" he had stopped eating and looked at me. I looked up in confusion.

"When did what happen?" I repeated the question.

"Your mother when was she killed?" he asked. I blinked.

"…..10 days after the Uchiha massacre." I finally answered. "…. It was a sound ninja…he still freaks me out just thinking about it." I shivered. "What do you think Kakashi-sensei will have us do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure it will depend on if we go back to the academy or not." He said biting into the remains of the tomato.

"I think it is going to have something to do with team work." 

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"It's a three man squad, everything is about team work otherwise we wouldn't be in a squad but on our own." Sasuke looked at me. "I have to go…. Bye Sasuke."

"Hn…bye Sakura…..get some sleep." He said. I nodded and walked home again. After an hour Sasuke went home and I went to bed.

**Dream**

"Run…get out. RUN" my mother screamed. The man towered over me. The man had long black hair with purple liner around his eyes. Those deadly snake eyes. He skin so white you felt like it was winter but a very scary winter. He hissed in pain and turned to my mother who had just thrown 10 star shudikun into his back. The man lunged at my mom and grabbed her by her tough and slammed her into the wall. I gasped and took off running out of the house. I turned to see the whole house blow up and I fell to my knees as a flood of tears spilled from my eyes.

**end of dream **

I julted up and looked around. I was in my apartment room. I let out a deep breath. Not in my old room.

Beep beep beep beep beep.

I looked at the clock. 7:00 am. I had and hour to get ready and an hour to get there.

Beep beep beep beep beep click.

I got up and got dressed. I brushed my hair and put my head band on. I looked once more at the clock. 7:20. I slowly walked out of my house and made my way down the street to the training ground. When I got there Naruto was pacing and Sasuke sat down next to three polls with his eyes closed. When he heard me set my bag down he opened his eyes and looked up at me. He then looked at Naruto and rolled his eyes. I giggled and stood next to him.

+++++++ 30 minutes later+++++ 

"UGH WHAT IS TAKING HIM SO LONG" Naruto yelled for the 10th time.

"ugh would you shut up Naruto we got that the first 50 times you said it." I groaned.

"sorry but I can't help it. He tells us to be early and yet he is late. He is such a d…." Kakashi-sensei appeared behind Naruto and raised his eye brow.

"I'm a what?" he asked.

"NNNothing"

"Anyways sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." My jaw dropped.

"That is your excuse."I said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood. Kakashi-sensei took out a timer from his backpack and set it on the poll next to me. He then walked back to where he originally was.

"Alright you have one hour to get these from me. *chime, chime*" hanging from Kakashi-sensei's fingers where two small bells. In his other hand where two lunches.

"Why are there only two lunches Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you get it Naruto. Only two bells and only two lunches can only mean only two people can win." I said. Kakashi nodded.

"oh" Naruto said.

" Alright begin." We all disappeared. I reappeared on the other side of the training field. I looked around and spotted Sasuke to Kakashi's right and my left. "_Where is Naruto_" I thought.

"BRING IT ON" "_found him_" I thought. I looked in the direction where the o so loud voice came from. My gaze landed on a boy with yellow hair waring an orange jump suit. He stood in the middle of the training field looking at Kakashi-sensei. I slowly moved toward Kakashi-sensei. Once I was right next to him I stopped and watched. Naruto charged and attempted to punch or kick the clone. "_There_"I thought. I disappeared and reappeared next to Kakashi's clone. I punched him in the face and dove into the water before anything happened. Sure enough Shudikun flew everywhere.

"WOAH" Naruto threw himself to the floor and Sasuke took cover behind a tree. I got out of the water and sprinted into the tree and down to the other side of the field.

"not bad" I turned to see Kakashi-sensei behind me. He slowly started disappearing into leaves. "but not good enough." And he was gone.

"sakura…..help….me" came a voice slowly breaking up. I moved to where the voice came from. I froze with wide eyes at what I saw. There leaning against a tree was a very beated Sasuke. He was smothered with kuini and Star sudikun. Blood trickled down his chin and dripped onto his shirt. He had a twisted leg and was very bloody. I gasped. I wanted to throw up. "_wait_" I thought.

"Release" I said and he was gone. "_just an illusion_" I thought. I sighed and walked through the trees. I entered a clear to see Naruto hanging upside down with a rope laced around his ankle. Then I realized he had fallen asleep. I blinked and slapped my palm to my forehead. I walked up and cut him down.

**THUMP**

"OWWW Sakura-chan what was that for." He whined.

"Well it isn't my fault you fell for a trick and then fell asleep tied upside down before I could cut you down." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I reentered the woods and wandered around again. I came into a second clearing and I just stared. I was staring at a certain Sasuke Uchiha who was stuck in the ground with only his head above ground.

"Do you mind helping me out instead of staring…..it is not doing much" I blinked and nodded making my way toward him. But I was stopped when Kakashi appeared in front of me.

"not quite yet Sasuke" I blinked. He threw a punch at me and my hand shot up and caught hit. He kicked me and I fell. I groaned and stood back up. He threw a second punch and I dodged it.

"**YEAH GO SAKURA YOU CAN DO IT. COME ON. YEAH SAKURA GO SAKURA.**" My inner yelled in my head giving me a head ache. I dodged a second punch and attempted to punch Kakashi-sensei.

"_would you shut up I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOU SCREAMING AT ME IN MY HEAD_" I though. My inner giggled and didn't say anything else. I dodged most of the kicks and punches thrown at me but did get hit like 6 times. I groaned. "_just one punch_" I thought. I threw the punch and hit him just under the chin sending him flying out of the clearing and through the trees before being crumbled into the ground only to disappear. I groaned.

"Damn" I said. I turned to see Sasuke struggling to get out of the ground. I walked up and helped him out. He dusted off his clothes and looked at me.

"Not bad." He said smirking I blushed.

BBBBBUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ

"damn" he growled. I sighed and we started walking back to the training field.

++++++ at the clearing.++++++

"aww man. Why am I always tied up..humph." Naruto whined. He had been tied up to a poll and was not allowed to eat because of how good he did.

"do you understand why you where tied up Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"no"

"Because you fell so easily for a trick not even an academy student would fall for. You are not in the academy anymore. You don't have as much protection. Stupid mistakes like falling for the trick you fell for will get you killed. This is real life." He looked at Sasuke. " Sasuke you where selfish and thought you could do it all by yourself. That also would have gotten you killed in real life. I had you take this test to see if any of you understand the purpose of it and the only person who did was Sakura. This test was about team work. Going out into the world thinking you can do everything will get you killed. You will always need help at some point. Yes Sasuke you are a great fighter and Sakura you weren't so bad yourself and Sasuke you did touch the bells which was good….no one has done that so far but you would have had better luck with help. Here are your lunches. Naruto gets nothing or you fail." He set the lunches in front of both Sasuke and I. He walked away and leaned against a tree with is back to us. We started eating.

Grumble

….

GRUMBLE

…

**GRUMBLE**

"here have some" I looked at Sasuke and instantly realized what he was doing.

"Sasuke…."

"You know exactly what I'm doing seens how you where th-" "yeah I got that. But do you want to go back to the academy?" I asked.

"No but it is team work right. We can't work as a team if someone is complaining about not being able to eat." He said. I sighed and stood up. I walked up to Naruto and Grabbed some food with my chopsticks. I held it up to his mouth.

"here Naruto" I grumbled. I pressed the chopsticks to his lips.

"**YOU**" Kakashi yelled as he appeared behind me. That freaked me out and I acidentlly shoved my chopsticks into Naruto's mouth.

"offff hugh gofa ha" Naruto shouted gibberish at me.

"oops" I said pulling the chopsticks out of his mouth. He glared at me. I just smiled.

"pass" my jaw dropped and the chopsticks hit the floor.

"you pass the test….."

"really why?"I asked.

"Just like Sasuke said its team work. That includes your team mates well being. You can't fight as well with two people as you could with three." He said. Sasuke smirked and I crossed my arms.

"Humph" I glared as Sasuke who sent me his signature Uchiha smirk. I looked away.

"YEAH WE PASSED. YEAH IM A NINJA. YEAH" Naruto yelled. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand over Naruto's mouth.

"UMF MM FSHS SAFUMA"

"shut up dobe." Naruto bit my hand and I instantly let go and held my hand.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME" he yelled struggling to get out of the ropes. I fumed.

"N-A-R-U-T-O" I growled with venum in my voice.

"aww shit what did I do?"

"**YOU BIT ME YOU IDIOT" **I screamed at him. I hit him on the back of the head and he whined in pain.

"ooww Sakura"

"come on lets go home." Kakashi said. I looked up at him. Sasuke stood up and picked up his bag and then grabbed mine as well. I blinked and he started walking away.

"Hey wait for me" I yelled after them as I ran to catch up to them.

"Hey. Hey guys. HEY DON'T YOU LEAVE. **GUYS DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME. YOU WILL SO REGRET THIS WHEN I AM HOKAGE." **I heard him yell as we walked away. I eventually took my bag and we split up and went home. When I got home I ate and went to bed.

*** dream ***

" Don't go…. Please don't go." I sobbed on my knees. He turned and looked at me.

"GO home Sakura"

"NO don't leave me please-"

***end of dream*** 

I screamed as I quickly sat up in bed. Why the dream? Why him? I looked at my alarm clock. 3:00. "_Damn I got no sleep_." I thought. I sighed and went down stairs. I got an apple and started eating. My eyes narrowed. " _I need to train. I want to be strong… physically and mentally_." I thought.


	3. Chapter 2: more tests

++++++++ Chapter 2:… more tests -_-++++++++++

********* Sakura's pov ********

" YEAH! HOME SWEET HOME!" Naruto yelled running through the gates that read Kahona. We had just come back from an escort mission and we were ready to sleep.

"Alright guys lets go to the office and report." Kakashi-sensei said. I groaned and slowly followed. This had been the most tiring week ever. Our escort mission had become a battle. We walked up to the hokage's tower and walked into the two big doors. We climbed the stairs until we came to the hokage's office. Kakashi-sensei knocked on the door.

"Come in" Kakashi-sensei opened the door and we walked in. We stood in front of the hokage's desk and he looked up. Naruto's father retired from being Hokage and had said he will not become Hokage again. So the third Hokage, Sarutobi, regained the position.

" Mission complete, sir….. but we did run into some trouble." Kakashi-sensei said. The Hokage's eye brow rose.

"What kind of problems?"

" Zabuza and a boy name Haku wanted our client dead…. But they are dead, our client is back in Mist safe and sound, and the Hidden Mist Village has a new leader." Kakashi- sensei said.

"Ah. Very well. Congratulations you have completed a mission that got tougher than it should have been. Here is you payment." He handed us our money and started talking again. " Alright next week the Chunin exams begin. I have entered your team in, Kakashi, and will be speaking with the sand, sound, and grass ninja." I flinched but kept my stance. " Get some sleep and I expect your best."

"Hai." We all chimed in. We exited the tower and started home.

" Hey Sakura….-chan do you want to get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked. I was about to answer but was interrupted.

"Hold on one second Naruto. Tomorrow we will be training. Meet me at the bridge at 9." He said disappearing. I sighed.

" Sure I would love to get some ramen… would u like to come Sasuke?" I asked looking at him curiously.

" Hn… sure." He said. I smiled and we started walking. We got there and sat down and ordered.

++++++++++++ 30 of Naruto's ramen bowls later ++++++++++++

I stared jaw dropped at the tower of empty white bowls in front of Naruto, who was now downing his 31st bowl. Once he finished he opened his mouth to order another one.

" don't you dare order another bowl….. can you even pay for that?" I asked.

"Well….. No, I was kinda hoping you would pay for me ehhaha… guess not." I was already walking away. I heard Sasuke pay and thank the man behind the counter. He got up and slowly walked behind me.

" HEY WAIT. SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto yelled after me. He grabbed my arm and I fell as he twisted me around to where I was facing the way I had came. I braced for ground impact… but it never came. Strong arms quickly wrapped around my waist and stopped me from hitting the ground.

" Nice going Dobe."

" It's not my fault she is so clumsy." My eye twitched. I regained my balance and glared at Naruto.

" I am not clumsy. You caught me by surprise when you decided to whip me around." I growled furiously. Two hands wrapped around my arms holding me back.

" Don't worry about holding her back Sasuke. She won't be able to touch me." My muscles tensed and Sasuke's grip on my arms tightened.

" Shut it Dobe. She could beat you any day." Sasuke said defending me.

" No she couldn't. She is too weak. She wouldn't be able to beat me."

" Ha says the guy who fell asleep in a trap." I snapped.

"I didn't get any sleep ok. You're the one who hid."

"Shut up Naruto, I'm not weak." I murmured.

" Yes you are. You won't even make it past the first round"

" **SHUT UP**" I screamed as I struggled out of Sasuke's grip and ran home crying. I had always hated it when people called me weak. When I got to my apartment I opened it and slammed the door shut. I ran up to my room and slumped on my crying harder.

" I'm not weak….. I just need to train. That's all…. Right?" I sighed and slowly got up and went down stairs. I opened the fridge and made a sandwich. I spotted Sasuke training and just watched.

" Maybe I can see how he trains… He is so strong." I murmured. Sasuke was surrounded by ten targets. He took a breath and shot up, twisting, and turning while throwing Kuini, hitting each target. My jaw dropped. That was so awesome. I sighed. I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

" Am I strong?" I whispered.

" _**yeah your strong, They just don't know it.**_" My inner said.

" _yeah I'll prove them wrong_"

" _**YEAH YOU GO GIRL!**_"

+++++++++ The next moring++++++++

I stretched and let out a big yawn. I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked down the street munching on a breakfast burrito, heading straight to the bridge next to the training grounds. When I got there I saw Naruto in the water, next to the bridge, yelling at Sasuke, who was just standing there with his arms crossed. I kept walking and Sasuke looked at me.

" HI SAKURA-CHAN" I rolled my eyes and stood next to Sasuke. Kakashi appeared and Naruto got out of the water and stood next to Sasuke putting him in between Naruto and I.

"Alright let's get going. Naruto your with Sa-" " YO Kakashi. My arch rival. May we train with you?" Came the very loud yell from Guy-Sensei, who was walking up with his team not far behind.

"Um." " Oh come on. It will be a good challenge."

"ugh. Fine" Kakashi-sensei groaned.

"YEAH" I watched as Guy and his mini self jumped for joy.

"um why don't we introduce our selves." Kakashi-sensei said. Guy nodded and looked at the girl in their group. She looked at him and then at us.

" Hi my name is Tenten. Just Tenten no last name." She said. She had a big smile on her face so I smiled back.

" MY NAME IS ROCK LEE. WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" said… more like yelled Guy's little twin. Before I knew it he was right there. My sweat dropped as he stared straight at me.

"um. No" I said.

"AW MAN… I WON'T GIVE UP!"

"THAT'S IT. STAY YOUTHFUL!" Guy yelled along with Lee.

"uhh.." I took a step back and a step to the side so I was hidden behind Sasuke and Naruto. I softly rested my hands on Sasuke and Naruto's arm. I felt Naruto flinch at my touch and I retreated and put my hand on Sasuke's arm. I watched Naruto as he stared at Lee, who was still crying with Guy. Ever since the mission I had noticed Naruto had changed… he had become more reluctant to talk to me and when he would yell my name in the morning it sounded more forced….. especially when he put the –chan on the end of my name.

" My name is Neji Hyuga." A boy with long brown hair and Silver eyes, which held Byakugan, the Hyuga clan's kekie genki (nope definitely didn't spell that right…. HELP PLEASE!) said. The girl, Tenten, was a very pretty girl with brown hair pulled up into two buns with chocolate brown eyes.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me silently telling me it was my turn. I looked at them and then at Naruto and then back.

" My name is Sakura Haruno." I said with a shy smile. Tenten smiled back and Lee beamed.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL NAME!" he yelled. Naruto flinched at the volume of Lee's outburst and Sasuke tensed while I hid a little farther behind Sasuke.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke murmured crossing his arms, which pulled my hands up with his arms….. but I still didn't let go.

" MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! **BELIEVE IT!**" I flinched at the volume of his outburst and rolled my eyes. I heard Sasuke murmur idiot. " WHAT I AM NOT. YOUR-"

"Naruto shut up." I murmured. He instantly shut his mouth and murmured random names.

" Alright. Let's get going shall we. We will split up into groups. Naruto you will spar with Lee and Guy will watch. Sasuke you will spar with Neji and I will watch. Sakura you will spar with Tenten. That should give you guys a challenge." Kakashi-sensei said. My grip on Sasuke tightened. He sighed and turned to face Naruto. I let go and he looked at Naruto.

" Good luck Dobe." He said. He glanced and me and left to follow Neji. That was his way of saying good luck to me.

" I'm not the one who is going to need it." Naruto said walking away to follow Lee. I held myself back from slapping him across the face.

" God what a Jerk." I looked up at Tenten. I giggled.

" You have no idea."

"What did he do?" I told Tenten about the night when Naruto called me weak.

"Damn I'm sorry. You can take your anger out on me. Let's spar." She said sliding into her fighting stance. I smirked.

"yeah. Don't go easy on me." I said sliding into my fighting stance.

"I never do." I laughed and she lunged at me. I ran straight at her and caught her punch while punching her in the face. She flew backwards, did a twist, and landed gracefully on her knees. She smirked. I heard a ching. I turned to see six arrows flying at me. It was a trap! I jumped up and dodged all but one arrow. I landed and pulled it out of my shirt. It had just grazed my side.

********** 30 minutes later ***************

I took a deep breath and reluctantly dodged an arrow.

"Alright ladies, training is over." I groaned and fell on my back exhausted, along with Tenten right next to me.

+++++++++ 3 days later ++++++++++

I stared at the huge building. There were four huge arches leading the way towards two huge doors… it was kinda creepy. My stomach churned. Today was the first day of the chunin exams….. and I defiantly am not as excited about it as Naruto and Sasuke.

I glanced at my two male teammates. Naruto had a huge smile plastered on his face that stretched form ear to ear….. and Sasuke was…. Well….. Sasuke. I watched as his eyes darted around around, scanning the building and its surroundings. I glanced back at the building. I gulped and followed close behind as the boys scurried toward the building.

I know that there are four parts to the exam: Tests, tests, tests, more tests, and finally MORE FREAKING TESTS! I am not quite sure what the tests are about and I am not sure if I want to know either. Sasuke pulled open the doors and we made our way in. We walked up to some stairs and slowly made our way up them. We made our way up one more set of stairs to find a huge crowd surrounding two doors, which were blocked by two boys.

"Come on! Just let us in!" a boy complained. The two boys blocking the door smirked.

"No! You have to prove you are worthy of entering!" The first one answered. My eyes glided to the floor number. 3B, it read. I rolled my eyes and leaned closer to Sasuke.

" It's the second floor not the third." I murmured. He smirked and nodded. I looked at Naruto who was smirking as well. We zigzagged through the crowd toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Came a voice form behind us. We stopped and turned to see everyone watching us.

"To the third floor." Sasuke stated.

" But this is the third floor! The sign says so!" a boy in the crowed stated while others nodded in agreement. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Release" I said. The genjustu disappeared and everyone gasped but the boys… or men blocking the door, whose smirks were now ten times bigger.

"Not bad! You are right. This is not the third floor." The second man blocking the door said. I smiled and turned. We continued making our way up the steps to the next floor. Naruto opened the door and Sasuke was tackled by Ino. I just rolled my eyes and looked around. It was a large room. All of rookie nine was there along with many other people who, obviously, had done this before because they were all smirking at us a whispering.

" Hi! Sasuke-kun!" Ino swooned. I rolled my eyes again. Sasuke growled and glared at her. Then, scaring the shit out of all of us, the door jerked open and slammed against the wall as a man walked in glaring at every single one of us. The man had many scars. I shivered.

"EVERYONE GET IN YOUR DAMN SEATS, NOW!" He growled making everyone jump into motion.

"DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT sit next to any of your team mates." I took my seat and looked at the man.

" My name is Ibiki. I am Kahona's interigator." He smirked seeing people flinch.

"I am your first instructor. This test is on the ten ninja rules. If you fail this you do not move on." He said passing out papers.

" Now if one person from you team fails the whole team fails." He said. My eye twitched.

'_We are screwed_!' I thought. Thinking about the one and only clueless Naruto Uzumaki. My eyes drifted to Sasuke who was clearly thinking the same thing.

"There is no going to the bathroom. You may now start." I looked down at my test and then to my pencil. I picked it up and started on my test.

++++++++ 30 minutes later ++++++++++

" Alright! Everyone look around…. The people remaining in this room have passed the test and can move on the second test." I looked around. There were not many people left at all. Ino's team, Tenten's team, Hinata's team, some sand ninja, and others I did not know.

"HELLO!" A voice boomed, once again, scaring the shit out of us. Next to our instructor appeared a woman with spikey purple hair.

" My name is Anko and I am you second instructor…. All I can say is Welcome to Hell!" she said.

**A/N: There ya go! Chapter 2. I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think :)**

**Lynne1923**


	4. Chapter 3: Lost Control

+++++++++ Chapter 3: Lost Control ++++++++++++

*********** Sakura's pov *************

I bent down and took a deep breath. I heard two thumps indicating my team mates had landed next to me.

" Hey um…. I kinda gotta go to the bathroom!" I heard Naruto say. I sighed and stood up and looked at Sasuke to see what his reply would be. He groaned.

"Fine." He muttered. Naruto grinned and took off into the trees. I groaned. We were now in the Forest of Death. This was the second test of the Chunin exams. Our mission was to collect two scrolls, by fighting other three man squads. Each team was given a scroll, only one. An Water or Fire scroll. ( I know those aren't like the show but I decided to change it up a little :) )

********* Hinata's pov ***********

We opened the door and walked into the finish building.

"YES! First ones!" Kiba cheered.

"ARF!" I heard Akamaru yelp with happiness. I sighed and followed as Shino disappeared around the corner. We then entered a room with one long bench on both sides of the room. We took a seat on the right side.

" Ugh this is so boring! We have been here for 3 hours!" Came a deep voice. My eye glided in the direction of the voice. I watched as three figures entered the room. Two boys and one girl. The girl had sandy blonde hair pulled into four pony tails and black eyes. The first boy had spiky blood red hair and dull jade eyes. The second boy was tall with spiky brown hair, black eyes, purple face paint, and a cat like hat.

" Stop complaining, Kankuro! You'll annoy him!" The girl whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Temari! You're not my mother!" He spat glaring at her. I watched her growl and clench her fists.

"I don't want to get killed and I'm the closest thing as you're going to get to a mother!..."

"Shut up before I kill you!" The boy with blood red hair hissed. The two instantly stopped their bickering. I gulped.

************ Sakura's pov ************

Tears ran down my face as pain shot through my head.

"Now she can watch her team die!" My hair was yanked to the side. I let out a whimper. I slowly brought my hand to my kunai holster and silently took out a kunai. I brought it up to my hair.

"What are you doing?" The female's voice rang out. I pushed my kunai through my hair slicing right through every strand. The girl gasped and fell backwards and I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What!" I reappeared in a tree and threw 7 kunai, which they easily dodged. I lunged for the first boy, who grabbed me and threw me on the floor. I bit him.

" You bitch!" He growled punching me. I gasped in pain. Then we were all thrown backwards by a huge force. I gasped when I slammed into a tree. I slid down the tree and went limp at the bottom. I opened my eyes to see Naruto standing in the middle of the clearing. His chakra bubbling around him forming ears and three tails. His eyes landed on my attackers. He reached out and grabbed the girl and crushed her in his grip. She screamed bloody murder and went limp. Naruto threw her to the side and pounced on the others. Naruto finished the other two boys with ease and his eyes landed on me. My eyes widened as he lunged toward me, eyes filled with murder. He was sent flying when Sasuke landed a kick to his face. He was sent slamming into a tree. The tree groaned and toppled over. Naruto groaned and stood. Five logs came streaming out of the ground and wound around Naruto holding him in place. About fifteen Ambu landed in the clearing and got into position.

I felt two hands pick me up and a burst of wind hit my face as the ground disappeared from under me. I looked up to see Sasuke glaring ahead.

**A/N: There ya go! My third chapter :)! I hope you liked it. Yes it was very short and unfortunately the next one is too. I just decided I wasn't going to write every detail. Well please stay tuned and let me know what you think :)**

**Lynne1923**


	5. Chapter 4: 5 weeks later

+++++++++++ Chapter 4: 5 weeks later ++++++++++

********** Sakura's pov ***********

I gasped as sand flew up and blocked a hammer, a huge hammer, that was aimed for me.

"UGH! Stupid Sand" a beautiful voice rang out.

" Hn" a very deep voice replyed. My eyes landed on the boy who saved me. It was none other than Shubaku No Gaara. His eyes landed on me.

"Go. Get back up." He said. I nodded and took off. I said thank you as I went passed and bounded off toward Kahona, sand defending me on the way.

When I got there I didn't bother to stop, I just ran right to the Hokage. When I got to the office I barged in and the Hokage's eyes landed on me.

"Please *gasp* help!" Tears ran down my face. I colasped and everything went black.

+++++++++++ The next day +++++++++++

My eyes stayed glued to the gate as I waited for the rescue team to return.

"Sakura!" I heard my sensei say.

" Go home! I will let you know when they get back!" he said. I shook my head.

"No!" I said. He groaned.

"Sakura! You need rest!" He countered. I swang around and glared at him.

"No! I want to be here when they come back!" I growled. He sighed. I turned back and stared at the forest path past the gate.

+++++++++ 15 minutes later +++++++ 

I gasped when I saw figures start to form outside of the forest. 1…...2…..3…4….5…6…no 7. My brow frowned. As they grew closer I could make out who they were. Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke….. but no Naruto. A tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek. I couldn't take it anymore. I took off running toward the group. They stopped as I got closer.

"Sakura!" I heard Shikamaru and Kiba say.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard Lee yell. I lunged at Sasuke and wrapped my arms around him, in a hug. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried. I heard him sigh but what surprised me was he hugged me back and buried his face in my hair.

"Please! Don't leave me!" I whimpered into his shoulder. His grip around my waist tightened.

"I won't if you don't leave me." He murmured. I tightened my grip.

"Never." I whispered.

"Its good to see you too, Sakura!" Kiba pouted. I let out a soft laugh. I let go of Sasuke and hugged Kiba.

"Take care of Hinata! She is gonna need it!" I whispered in his ear. He nodded and I went to help Neji, a badly injured Neji, to the gate.

++++++ 30 minutes later+++++

I took a deep breath as I made my way to the Hokage's office. When I had helped Neji and the boys to the hospital Lady Tsunade healed them. At that time I made a decision. I was tired of watching everyone get stronger and leave me in the dust. So I came up with a plan. I was going to request training under three people. Lady Tsunade, Kurenai-sensei, and Shubaku no Gaara.

I got to the door and opened it. I made my way up to stairs and knocked on the door to Lady Tsunade's office.

"Come in." Lady Tsunade's voice rang out. I opened the door and walked in.

"What can I do for you little Sakura?" She asked.

"I have a request."

"Yes?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wish to train under you." I said. She blinked and smirked.

"Alright. But I assure you it will not be easy." She said.

"Yes ma'am and one more thing if I may." She nodded.

"I wish to train a little under Kurenai-sensei and Shukuku No Gaara." I said. She blinked.

"Shubuku No Gaara?"

"Yes." I said.

"very well. I will send request to both of them." She said. I nodded.

"Training starts in three days. I want you full potential. Get some rest." She said. I nodded.

"You are dismissed." She said. I nodded and left. I then walked to the hospital. I got to Sasuke's room and walked in. His eyes landed on me. I smiled.

"I'm gonna help you next time." I said. He looked at me curiously.

"Hn?"

"I am going to help you bring Naruto back next time! I am going to train so hard! You won't recognize me! And don't say you don't need or want my help because I am going to help any ways!" I said. He smiled and nodded. I smiled and sat down on his hospital bed. He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"I ment what I said, Sakura!" He said. I smiled and nodded.

"I got a request." He said. I looked at him.

"By who?" I asked.

"Orochimaru. He wants to train me." Sasuke said. I blinked. Orochimaru is Tsunade's teammate and one of the three Sanin.

"Good for you! Are you going to take it?" I asked. He nodded.

"it requires leaving for three years thought." He said.

"That's alright." I smiled. He nodded in understanding.

"I will come back! I promice." He said. I smiled. I bent down and kissed his forehead. He tensed but soon relaxed.

"Good." I murmured.

++++++++++ 3 days later. Sasuke's departure ++++++++++++

"Bye, Sasuke! Orochimaru-sama! Be Safe!" I said waving.

"Hn. Bye Sakura!" I smiled and watched as the turned and left.

++++++++++End of the Day+++++++++++++

I groaned and collapsed on my couch. I started to maybe Tsunade was a bad choice. She had practically pelted me with exploding balls.

I sighed and stood. I walked to my room and grabbed my pjs. I walked to the bathroom. I got in, closed the door, and turned on the shower. I then stripped out of my ninja gear and stepped into the shower. I let out a big sigh when the hot water softly pelted my skin.

+++++++++ 30 minutes later +++++++++++

I reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I put on my pjs and put my ninja gear in the laudry basket. I turned off the light, climbed into bed, and snuggled up to my pillow as the past week flashed back into my head.

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. I am working on the chapters but I have school, dance, and cheer so I don't have much time. I have chapters written I just have to type them.**

**Well I have been told this story is a little confusing. Is it still kinda confusing? I have been trying to work on that part. Let me know if I did better.**

**Hope you like the story. Please review :)**

**Lynne1923**


	6. Chapter 5: 4 years later

+++++++++++ Chapter 5: 4 years later ++++++++++++++

********* Sakura's pov ***********

"Arigato! Gaara-sensei!" I yelled as I walked out of the Suna gates.

"Bye, Sakura" I heard him yell back. I sighed and continued through the forest on my path home. It had been four years since Sasuke-kun and Orochimaru-sama left for training….and since Naruto-baka left completely. No one knows the reasons or what changed his mind for that matter. He just up and left. We all thought that Sasuke would have been the one to leave and betray the village! But I was Naruto! He went from "I'M GONNA BE THE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" to "Fuck them!" it was a huge change in attitude! When he left a good amount of us where very devastated! Hinata and I where heartbroken! Sasuke was stunned. Kakashi-sensei was depressed and stunned. Gaara was disappointed and the rest of the village was fearful. Since then I have been training like there is no tomorrow. I am determined to get strong enough to bring him back. I have been training under three people: Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-sensei, and Gaara-sensei. Now I am a jonin and second best medic in the world. All my friends have improved a lot as well. Hinata is a jonin too and is learning basic medic skills. Kiba is trying for Ambu and is air to clan head. Shino is Ambu. Ino is chunin and is learning medic skills. Shikamaru is Ambu along with Tenten, Neji, Lee, Temari, and Kankuro. Choji is a jonin. And Gaara-sensei is now the Kazakege of Suna!

My eyes flickered around the forest. I sighed. I would be arriving home in three days. That means I will miss Sasuke-kun's arrival.

********* Sasuke's pov ************

"Welcome home, Sasuke!" I heard Tsunade say. I nodded as Orochimaru-sama and I walked through the gate. All of rookie nine and team Guy was there…..but one person, Sakura.

"Sakura could not make it, sadly, she will arrive home in three days." Tsunade said.

"From a mission?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Training. She went to train in Suna. She just left, to come home, today." She said. I nodded in understanding.

"How about you two follow me to my office." She said. Orochimaru-sama nodded and we made our way to the Hokage's tower.

+++++++++Three days later++++++++++++

**********Sakura's pov *************

I sighed as I could feel the Ambu watching me as I made my way to the gate. I got to the gates and walked through.

"Welcome, Sakura-sama." Two gate guards said. I shot them smiles and continued on to the Hokage's tower. I got to the tower and opened the door. I walked in and made my way up the stairs to her office door. I knocked and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." She ordered. I opened the door and walked in.

"Welcome back! Sakura-san!" Shizune beamed. I nodded to her and looked at Tsunade-sama.

"Welcome back." She said.

"Arigato! Tsunade-sama!" I said. She smiled and looked at Shizune.

"Go get Kakashi and the Uchiha boy." She said. Shizune nodded and was gone. I looked at Tsunade-sama curiously.

"I am going to put you and Sasuke to the test." She said.

"A test?" I asked. She nodded.

"Kakashi and I want to know what you two can do." She said.

"What kind of test?" I asked.

"Oh! Come on, Sakura! You are smarter than that!" She said. I blinked.

"Oh!" I said. She nodded and a knock echoed through the office.

"Come in." Tsunade-sama ordered. The door opened to reveal a figure. The figure stepped in followed by a second figure. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun. I beamed at them and they nodded back. Kakashi-sensei wore his regular jonin outfit, a black jumpsuit with a jonin vest. Sasuke wore black pants and a skin tight black shirt with his gear strapped around his waist.

"Alright, welcome team 7!" Tsunade-sama said. We all nodded and formed a line in front of her desk. Me, then Sasuke-kun, and then Kakashi-sensei.

"you all recently got back from training. Now it is time to test your abilities. Take it away, kakashi." Tsunade-sama said. He nodded.

"Alright! Meet me at the training grounds. It's time to spar." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hai!" Sasuke and I chanted.

+++++++++++++ at the training grounds++++++++++++

"Alright. You all remember the test I gave you back when we became team 7." Kakashi-sensei said. We nodded.

"This test will be pretty much the same only it goes until there is one person, or team, left or until it's a tie." He said. We nodded.

"You may partner up but the other left out person gets a partner as well." He smirked. I nodded.

"What is your choice?" Kakashi-sensei asked. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll work with Sakura." He said. I smiled and nodded. Kakashi-sensei smirked.

"well then, I will partner with Kurenai-sensei! If, of course, she wouldn't mind." He said. I smiled feeling Kurenai-sensei's chakra signature.

"Well, of course, not! I want to see how much my little pupil has improved since I last saw her!" She said. I let out a soft laugh and smiled.

"Well then! Let's get started!" Tsunade-sama walked out with Orochimaru-sama beside her.

"This battle is between Jonin Kakashi and Kurenai vs. their students Sasuke and Sakura! This battle will go on until one team stands or until a tie." Tsunade-sama said. I got into battle position and pushed chakra to my right fist.

"BEGIN!" I swung my fist and it collided with the ground beneath my feet. The ground cracked and groaned as I exploded from the impact.

************ Sasuke's pov ****************

I stared completely dumstruck as the destruction. All I remember was watching Sakura slam her fist into the ground thinking what is she doing! And the next thing I know the ground is exploding and is now completely destroyed, with Sakura nowhere in sight.

I heard a sigh. Kurenai was standing there shaking her head.

" Sakura! Hun! We just started and you already destroyed the battlefield!" She said. I quickly did some hand signs and sent a huge ball of flames flying a Kurenai. She blinked but quickly dodged.

"I don't want to fight you, Uchiha. I want to fight Sakura." She said glaring at me.

"Fine with me!" Sakura appeared sending a kick into Kurenai's side. Kurenai was sent flying through the trees. I blinked.

"That has to be one hard hit!" Kakashi-sensei said appearing in front of me. I dodged a punch and nodded sending a kick back, which he dodged.

"She has gotten better." I said kicking Kakashi in the stomach, sending him skidding.

"Yes she has! There are only two of the rookie nine she has not been able to beat...well that is from before she left so I am not sure how much stronger she is since she has been training under the Kazakage in Suna." He said. I blinked, and then shot a curious look at him. He smirked.

"Really now! And how are those people she was unable to beat?" I asked. His smirk grew.

"Neji and Shikamaru!" he said. I blinked. Damn!

******* Sakura's pov **************

I watched the pink Sakura petals float around me. I had fallen under Kurenai-sensei's genjutsu. I sighed and focused my thoughts.

'_Happy thoughts._' I thought as the vines, which held me to a Sakura tree, tightened around me slicing my skin.

"Focus." I whispered. My eyes snapped open as the illusion disappeared and I quickly whipped around and spun causing razor sharp Sakura petals to fling in all directions, slicing everything in their paths. I heard a groan and a sharp thump as Kurenai-sensei toppled to the floor unconscious, covered in her own blood and scratches. I stopped spinning and watched as Shizune appeared to tend to Kurenai-sensei.

"Well done, Sakura!" she said. I nodded and proceeded to where, I assumed, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei where battling. I hid in the trees just close enough to see. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei where standing on opposite sides of the field. Sasuke held his arm as blood streamed down his arm in small rivers. I flinched and lunged at him. I landed next to him and focused on his wound. My hand glowed as I healed his wound.

*********** Sasuke's pov **************

"Thank you!" I said watching the wound, Kakashi had given, me heal to nothing. My eyes glided to Sakura, who was focused solely on my wound.

"Well! Welcome, Sakura!" I heard Kakashi say. Then the lake erupted into a huge wave that came crashing down on us. I saw Sakura duck as I leaped out of the way. I watched as the water flowed right over her. I searched as the water receded but she was nowhere.

"*sigh* still too easy" Kakashi said. I searched one last time. Nothing.

"Chidori' I whispered. The blue lightning erupted in my hand and shot to Kakashi, who let out a small gasp and dodged it. He landed only to be thrown into a tree. I blinked as Sakura crawled out of a hole right where Kakashi was standing.

"Easy! Kakashi-sensei, you fell for your own trick!" She said. Kakashi groaned in response.

*********Sakura's pov ***************

Sasuke appeared next to me as Kakashi-sensei stood and looked at me. I shot him a smile and he growled in response. Sasuke shot out and ran at Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi landed a punch on Sasuke, who flipped back and landed right in front of me.

"Vine wrap." I whispered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Vines shot out of the ground bellow Kakashi-sensei and twisted around his arms, legs, and waist holding him in his spot.

"Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and sent a huge fire ball at Kakashi-sensei who screamed in pain and tumbled to the ground groaning.

**A/N: Here is Chapter five, hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think and I do have a poll on my profile, that I would love it, if people would vote in it! It is just asking which of my stories you like best and you can pick four choices.**

**Thank you for reading :D**

**Lynne1923**


End file.
